Bloodstained
by The Feral
Summary: (No Characters are from the books) "You all think I'm insane don't you? Windclan is the insane cats! They killed one of their own clan! I Swear I saw it! Your probably not believing me cause Starclan sent my friend back, Thats true also! Just listen.. I will tell you to the best of my ability what happened" -Darkstar
1. Prologue

**Bloodstained**

Why Cant I see anything? Where am I? I ask myself as I look around, "Hello?" I ask, then I get a reply "Dark? is that you?" I hear in a sort of high familiar voice, then i see a light in front of me, then I see a gray pelt sitting there, it looked familiar, "Dark!" I hear, "Who are you?" I ask, then the cat gets up, and the light fades as the cat walks away "W-Wait! Where am I?" then the light expands and I start to lose air then I wake up gasping for air, "It was just a dream" I say silently, then fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Bloodstained

Chapter 1

Something hit my back and forced me to jolt up "Hey! Whats the..." I open one eye to see foxkit sitting on me "Oh hey foxkit, what do you need?" I asked, sitting up and the kit leaping off. I look around and see more kits, "Ok, what is it this time..." I ask. "We were talking again and thought, Whos mist?" Foxkit asked. "Uhh... How do you know about her?" I ask, but I know there was no need cause tornear was sitting behind them with a evil smile on her face. "Tornear was telling us stories on how you 2 were close" Foxkit said slanting his ears over to one side. "Yeah Darkstar, whos mist?" Tornear said "I let out a little hiss, then started thinking about just about a moon back we used to be hanging out. but the kits werent born then, and they were starting to get some fur, I could already see the pride in his eyes though. he shouldn't know, but I think I should tell him I silently thought, "Fine, you got me, I know this is just a joke Torn, you wouldnt tell them about her." I silently mumbled to torn, the kits ears werent that good so I suspected they didnt hear me. "Kits, do you wanna hear this story?" Tornear asked, but immediatly after SHe asked they broke out in mewling, the mewls echoed off the sides of the den and a warrior came out the den but I couldnt see the cat until she came out from behind tornear. it was pebblepelt, "Hey- kits, whats going on out here? did you see an owl?" She said, but foxkit turned around and asked her "Whos Mist?" He asked. she gave me a confused look then came over to me and whispered in my ear "Why wont you just tell them?" I turned to her and silently said "Its extremely personal what happened to her" I said, also, why should these kits know? I mean, not to be rude but its none of their business anyways "Dark, Quit being foxdung and tell them" Tornear said "Ok, kits" Pebblepelt said "Me and Torn knew her well, lets go tell you all in the nursery" Mews of sadness broke out among the kits, "Calm down, I think Tornear kew her best out of us all anyways." Pebblepelt stated "Dark, I know you, if you need help just come to me" Pebblepelt whispered to me. I nodded slowly and then layed on my paws and then curled up. the kits got me to thinking, Where is she anyways? I thought, but my thoughts were inturrepted when poisonfang came up to me "You ok? it seems like you have been personal about everything, you taught me alot, including you, but you taught me alot about the clans also", I turned to face her "Im fine. I just feel a little sick of all these kits coming and asking for a story. I aint no elder." I said, "Maybe you should visit the medcat then" She replied sarcastically "Darkstar, whats been going on, you havent been out of your den in a moon, your lying and its obvious." She said sitting down "Im fine, I swear, even if I wasn't noody should be involved." I repiiled, I got up "I think that I should go for a while, if you know me, you know I will be back ok" I said getting to my paws "Ok..." Poisonfang said, she got up and padded off mumuring something under her breath, it was none of my concern so I paddded off, I went through a bush that led me to a tunnel under the thunderpath, the same one that I saw tornear on, and then that time when she asked me if she could join my clan, I entered Riverclan territory, "Hey!" I heard, I turned, I saw mistfang but something was strange about her... "Dark! Over here!" I could see her but I could... See through her, was this some sort of punishment from starclan? "Dark, come here, I need to show you something..." She said, I thought it was an omen from starclan so, I thought what the heck, there's not anything that could go wrong, so I followed her, She went to a hill, then climbed it, I followed her there, the she went down a part of it and I couldnt see her, I followed her, I couldnt see her there but I could see the whole forest! "You will always remember me" I heard in my head, then I heard a hiss, but it was real, "What are you doing in windclan territory?" I heard, I spun around and saw Brookstar, the leader, but why was she patroling? "I was just..." I knew whatever I said she wouldnt believe me, so I rose up, unsheathing my claws challenging her, "Ha! you think you stand a chance against me?" She said, for a second there I feared her but i remember she only had 3 lives left, and that I had all nine "Its worth a shot, I need to get warmed up anyways" I hissesd to her, and without warning she lept at me, I ducked and she spun around and hit me with her claws over my right eye, sending me flying backward, I layed on the ground for a second there, I felt lightheaded and my vivionn became blurry in the other eye, I looked at my reflection off the wet rock, my eye was bloodshot, and the claws only got the lid, and I could see good out of that eye, I got up, and crouched, and waited, she lept at me again, and then I sprung up, I had a perfect aim at her stomach and I hit it, It sent all my energy into moth of us and she flew backwards, but my body was still in midair, I couldnt do anything until we landed, and thats when I would take a life from her, but we didnt land, we went over the edge, I twisted around and grappled onto the edge, but I felt something claw onto my leg "Are you crazy?!" I screamed to her, "Im not willing to lose another life, and if I have to, you do too" she said "I cant hold both of us" I said, but her claws just dug deeper and started to rake my leg, I tried to use my other paw to get me back up and her just fall to her own decided death, but when I repelled off the side She left me, for a second there I thought she was gone, but when I got up and looked down for her, she had held onto the side, it was a sad sight but I couldnt help her, so I spun around just to see two coming onto the patrol "I heard she came..." but it took them one glance at me to realize I saw her "Did you..." they started, but I then nodded, they unsheathed their claws and I braced for impact


	3. Chapter 2

Bloodstained

Chapter 2

One of them lept at me and I ducked but I lept up as soon as he passed over me and spun upside down to catch him by his throat and rip him down to the tail without moving myself but sending him over the edge, the other one just stood there shocked, I hissed at him and he unsheathed his claws aswell, but he just spun around, sheathed his claws and sped off, "Kittypet" I mumbled, but then somethig hit me in the back, I spun around and brookstar had me pinned, I used my hind paws to send her flying off the edge, but she had knocked the breath out of me, I heard a shriek "Dark! What happened?!" I heard, then I turned to see Pebblepelt, but she saw that nobody was there but me "What did you do this time?" She asked, "No time to explain, we need to leave before..." but before I finished, I saw rows of cats approaching, I knew this wasnt gonna end good, so I braced myself, so did Pebblepelt "Why had you come here?" One of the cats said, it was a black tabby "I was guided here by Starclan" I said, "Yeah right!" Another cat shouted, then I saw one break from the crowd ad unsheath his claws "Then wheres our leader" The warrior asked, I used my tail and pointed to the blood all over the ledge rock we were fighting on, and when I threw her off, Pebblepelt went to go check "Starclan cant heal a wound like that Dark" I heard her say, I didnt actually check but I went over there and looked, she was lying on the ground about 5 tails from the thunderpath, and she had blood surrounding her, the other windclan cats came and checked aswell, one of them let out a yowl that started the battle, I guess the new leader "Shadowclan is to never be trusted!" I heard one shout, then yowls of approval, they surrounded us, I can take on about 4 cats, but about 20 to 30, Oh starclan please help us... "Wait!" I heard "Look what your doing, your gonna kill them, had you al forgotten the warrior code?", then murmurs broke out among the cats, then I heard a cry, that turned into a shriek, then it died down, "Throw it over the edge" I heard after they starting meowing about stuff, "We have more important stuff to deal with" I heard from the same cat, then I saw a bloody body get flung over the edge, I think they killed their own clan cause she disagreed with them, was windclan getting taken over by darkforest? or were they just becoming mousebrains, "Attack Windclan!" I heard the same voice yowl, if we were gonna get out of this alive, oh what am I thinking? That would never happen, unless they dont remember Im a leader, but I feel bad for pebblepelt, if I were my old self I could take this no problem, back when I didnt believe in starclan, when I was a rogue, but if It were that simple, if I could see my clan ever again, then thats what I would do, i actually think I can... "What are you Mousebrains doing?! Attack!" the leader said "Whats the black one doing?" Someone said, then they all turned to look at me, I started to feel lightheaded and my eyes itched all of a sudden, "He is just stalling! Atack!" I heard the leader say again, I opened my eyes and they burnt, badly, but I quickly got used to it, "His eye, Its red!" I heard someone say, "Great starclan!" This clan is mousebrained I thought, they dont know what bloodshot is "Attack!" The leader said, and they all crouched and one of them quickly lept at me, it was like time slowed down for a second, I lept up into the air and spun around sending him to the side and flying off, I saw about three cats on pebblepelt, and one of them was approaching her "Any last words, Kittypet?" He said, it was the leader, he hasnt gained his nine lives yet, but I cant let my friend die, or let a clan be ruled by a praiser of darkforest, if I have to set things straight, now is my chance...


	4. Chapter 3

Bloodstained

Chapter 3

I lept at him with all the force in my body and tore through his side, I can swear I felt a bone before he flew off the edge, the other cats that had her pinned down looked at me "G-Great Starclan!" One of them said, then slowly backed away from her "Take her!" He said "Are you crazy? Leaving us here" Another said "Just leave" The one that was walking away said, The other 2 exchanged glances, all I heard before they broke into whisperig was "He cant take both of us" they both nodded then turned to me "You can take her" One said, then they both backed away, I padded up to her "Are you o..." Then something slammed into my side, it sent me sliding, but I was clever, I spun around, grappled onto the edge, swung my body into the air with the force he used against me, my hind paws went across his chest cause I knew I wouldnt do anything with the part of the body provided for the hit, it sent him off the ground, flying back, but he didnt go over the edge, his friend ran off and the one that attacked me was laying on the ground, I looked closer at his body and when I flipped his body over his throat was cut out and he had been laying on it, he suffered badly before he died, I think the other windclanners ran away, and pebblepelt padded up to me "I think you need some time alone dark, if starclan brought you here, then you deserve to be alone" then she padded away, I just sat there looking down onto the forest "Dark! I thought you was a goner there for a second" I heard, then spun around and saw the faded mistfang "Why did you bring me here Mist?" I asked, then turned around and looked down onto the forest, she came and sat down next to me "I knew you would like it, I didnt expect fleabags to be here though" She said purring happily "Dark, you own a whole clan and you dont treat them right, you need to spend more time with them, just look down at all your territory, you know you dont just have to be in that little spot all the time, send out patrols more often, otherwise what just happened will happen all the time" She explained, "But mist, I was sent to this position at a young age, Im only 6 years and 4 moons old, thats not alot in my terms, I have nine lives, I will be lucky to live until age 9" I replied, but I flicked my tail "Dark, I can see you doing great things, I got to go, I wish I could stay, Dark, you know I would never ditch you, but they need me, bye dark" then I saw her fade until I couldnt see her and all I was doing was just standing there looking at the forest "I can see you doing great things" those words rang in my head, at the rate Im going I thought thats never gonna happen, I sat there for the rest of that day until night came I heard voices, then they stopped, then heard whispering "Why is he still here?" I heard one say, then I heard paws pad away, it took me about the time I could see 3 clans to think, Its a gathering! I rose to my paws and sped down as fast as I could, I hope Im not late...


	5. Chapter 4

**I might have Chapter 5 done by Tomorrow. Date posted: 1/12/2015**

Bloodstained

Chapter 4

"I see you finally decided to get up" Who I suspected was the new leader of windclan said to me as soon as I passed them, by the time I got to my camp the other clans were down there "Ok, Pebblepelt, Tornear, Talonpelt, Bearclaw, Poisonfang, and... I guess, thats all Im taking to the gathering" I said, I guess I surprised them with my reaction to this "What?" I asked cause everyone was looking at me as if I had fell from the sky, then the ones I said nodded then gathered, "Lets go" Pebblepelt said, we raced down there and when we got down there we slowed the pace, I had forgotten how many other members the other clan had chosen, our clan looked like nothing compared to them, as I passed the windclan side, some people shot me some bad glances, others looked shocked, I was looking at the other clans reaction, I know they werent there but they seemed as if they were... I dont know why though, I lept onto my spot on the highrock, and I adjusted myself to be in the part thats partly shaded but you can still see me, I didnt even have time to talk, and they gave the yowl to start, the meowing died down but I had seen something in the background, it was a fog that started to roll in, at first I thought it was mistfang, I had snapped out of my daydream when the thunderclan leader Thornstar said "We had brought you all here because..." then she stopped, I didnt know what was going on but all eyes were on me, what was going on? then I heard a whisper next to me, "Dark, your pelt" It was mist, but I couldnt see her "What about my pelt?" I said, but the other leaders looked at me like I was crazy then the new windclan leader said "What about it? Its all bloody! Dont you ever groom?" then I looked at my pelt, the blood was fresh just by the look, "Lets just get on with it" The riverclan leader Cinderstar said, I groomed until I finished, then sat there listening the rest of the time, I dont fully remember what the thunderclan leadersaid but when I stopped I heard "And thats why I think its a bad idea for us to be going near the river now" then stopped, the windclan leader stood up "I am the new leader of windclan, Brookstar and Flametail were both killed in battle, and my clan chose me to guide them, I appreciate you for that", It took a couple glances at the crowd until he continued "We caught 2 cats in our territory this morning, one of them killed 2 warriors, our deputy and our leader, the other one didnt arrive until we had heard the news, and thats when Darkstar, leader of Shadowclan murdered Flametail, I now gladly hold the title Lightningstar", then He sat back down and looked at me, I stood up, I didnt know what to say "What Lightningstar says is true but what he didnt recall is that starclan sent me there, your clan was doing the work of the darkforest.." then he stood up "Atleast my clan dont just wander whereever they want! I actually try to help my clan!" He shouted at me, he was tugged down by Cinderstar who was sitting next to him "Calm down, you May Continue Darkstar" Cinderstar said, I nodded and said "Our clan has been desperate for food ever since the twolegs had came into our territory" I added, "This is affecting my clan the most, but due to my clans strength, we can make it through", I heard a few yowls of approval come from my clan, then I sat down "Not great, But nice speach" I heard in my head, when the gathering had ended, I went into my den "You went through alot today" I said to myself, then I curled up and took a nap peacefully...


	6. Chapter 5

Bloodstained

Chapter 5

The next day I roll over cause I didnt wanna wake up, but my paws hit something that made a popping noise, I open my left eye weakly, and see Talonpelt, I scream and get up hitting my head on the rock, she gets up immediatly and says "Wha, What? Why cant I see anything?" then turns around and sees me "Oh..." She says then hangs her head "Oh... thats all you got to say? you sleep next to me and all you got to say is, oh?" I say "Whoa calm down Dark, nothing happened, I just came and checked on you and then got tired. and the warriors den was crowded, so..." But I interrupted her " So you thought you can just sleep next to me... oh... wait, I forgot, you would do that... sorry talon, just next time... wait did you say crowded? we havent had new warriors in moons!" I stated "The others were taking up 2 mats per person, they said they would have 2 more but I guess not" Talonpelt said, I looked over at the warriors den, what she said was true "Fine but next time tell me" I said "Ok..." then she padded off "Heh, that was weird" I heard, then spun around and saw Mistfang "Ok you gotta quit doing that, and why do you see me alot?" I asked trying not to sound rude, "Well, your the only person that can see me" She replied, I couldnt argue with that cause reecently I have been known as crazy "I will leave then..." shee said calmly, no emotion in her words though, if it were like that I guess she can go "Bye Dark, I will stop messing with your fur" then she faded away "Crazy mistfang" I mumbled "What was that?" I heard, it was pebblepelt, she was standing at the entrance to my den, "I know your about to say that Im crazy" I said "Actually, I just wanted to see if Talonpelt was still in here" She said, "Ugh, now I owe Tornear my next prey" She said then padded away, Why do random people keep scaring me? I thought, "I never get any peace..." I said, then layed back down, but I can tell by the time of day everyone was waking up, I guess I had to get up too, but I couldnt get up, I didnt want to, so I slowly stood up and went to the back of my den, I looked around then unburried a vole, THey wouldnt know if it was just the first time I broke the code.. but Im a leader I wasnt supposed to, I looked near the warriors den and moaned sarcastically "So far away" then got up and went and put it there, then nosed around for something I know I would eat even near the pile, I got a bad scent and hissed "What was that?!" I spat then looked around, then nosed through the same spot until I hit the same scent then pulled it out, It tasted bad! I dropped it and looked at it closely, I couldnt recognize it but I think it was a fish, I thought fish was from riverclan, but someone else had to have bee breaking the warrior code too, "Ones not bad at all" I mumbled, then I went to look for something until I got a scent I recognized, I pulled it out, it was a pigeon "finally something good" I said through the pigeon, I went to go eat it, but I saw something in the pile that looked disfigured, I pulled it out and it was a fish! "Another one?" I said, then I looked in there again, and I found two more, thats all I cared to find, but I know whoever that was doing this either had to be riverclan or a code breaker, and whoever it was hunted these a while back, so I dont think it will affect the clan that much... I stuffed them back to the bottom of the prey pile, I tried to take my mind off of it and laughed a little "We need more pigeons" I said just to try and make myself laugh, but whoever this was needs to stop before I handle things myself, and that wont end up good either way, I layed down in my den and crunched on the pigeon for a little while, but then I smelt that smell again, and turned my head to see a cats tail dissappear behind the side of my den, and it faded after I smelt that "Who would carry that?!" I asked, they shouldnt eat it I thought, I think it was rotten, I said, I got up and went to go see who it was, and I saw pebblepelt hand tornear the fish, if she took a bite out of this, she would be so disgusted, ad the parasites that couldve grown in them by now would enter her, "Tornear!" I shouted, but it was too late, she had taken a bite out of it


End file.
